Conversation Between Friends
by Ranguvar27
Summary: It's Iracebeth's birthday, and Mirana is feeling down, but a conversation with Stayne makes her feel better. Stayne/Mirana Friendship Fic.


Conversation between Friends

Stayne leaned against the wall of the Barracks, breathing lightly. He had just completed a very intense training session with the White Soldiers, and now he had given orders for his men to rest for a bit. He watched as they drew water out of the nearby well, gulping the liquid down. He smiled, and called out. "Careful drinking that. The last thing any of you need is to get cramps. There's still much more training to come." He chuckled quietly at the universal groan that arose from the soldiers.

He walked over to the well, and drew himself a small drink of water, slowly drinking down the ice cold liquid. He lowered the bucket back into the well, and caught a glimpse of someone's reflection. He turned, and bowed deeply. "Majesty."

Mirana smiled at him. "I think you have earned the right to call me Mirana, Ilosivic. You have been loyal to me for many years now, after all."

Stayne grinned. "Very well, Mirana. Might I ask what brings you out to the Training Grounds? My wife didn't send you out here, did she?" he asked half-jokingly.

Mirana laughed. "No, Alannah didn't send me to fetch you." She frowned, as if unsure of what to say next. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Do you know what today is?"

Stayne frowned in thought. "The 17th, why?"

Mirana sighed, and then spoke so quietly Stayne had to strain to hear her. "It's Racie's birthday. She would have been 44. I miss her a lot sometimes."

Stayne looked at Mirana in sympathy. He had despised Iracebeth with every fiber of his being, but he had still felt sorry for her when he had learned that she had starved to death in the Outlands. He pushed aside the unpleasant fact that her body had been found gnawed on, and had ordered his men to cover her and bring her to Marmoreal for burial. That had been five years ago.

He reached out and gently touched Mirana's arm. "Would you care to talk about her, Mirana?"

Mirana nodded, and Stayne took her arm and led her over to a nearby bench. They sat, and Mirana wrung her hands before speaking. "Ilosivic, did…did you ever feel any friendship towards my sister?" She looked at him, a hopeless expression on her face, and he thought for a while before answering.

"I did, but it was when you were both younger, and your parents were on the throne. Iracebeth was a bit of a brat even then, but we still were able to hold conversations and spend time together, usually in the library. Your sister was quite the voracious reader." He took a deep breath, and continued in a sad tone. "Of course, after I lost my eye, her friendliness towards me turned into obsession. She would fly into a towering rage if she saw me talking to any of the Ladies of the Red Court. I would have the task of placating her hysterical rants, and that quickly squashed any feelings of friendship I had for her, especially since she was constantly reminding me that no one but her would ever consider looking at me again or want to touch me because I was a hideous freak."

Mirana smiled sadly at him. "Why did you not come and join me at my Court?"

Stayne chuckled darkly. "I was seriously considering it. I knew that if I stayed with Iracebeth any longer, I would become permanently tainted by her Madness. But, Fate is a cruel mistress. The day I decided to desert Red for White, I was put on Trial for stealing tarts. After my 'conviction', I was given an ultimatum by your sister-I either served her, or I would be beheaded." He looked at Mirana, and smiled grimly. "As you know, I chose a life of misery over death."

Mirana gulped, and then spoke softly. "Horrendevush Day?"

Stayne buried his face in his hands, and then looked at her in misery. "That day will be embedded in my memory forever. I went with Iracebeth to the Jabberwock's cave, then watched as she woke it up." He laughed harshly. "She had told me the night before that all she was going to have the creature do was burn Witzend. But she lied. Mirana, believe me when I say that I had no idea that she was going to have the Jabberwock massacre the Hightopp Clan. I wanted to scream, to yell at her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. All she cared about was getting her imagined revenge on you. And then when the White Knight was….vaporized, I stole the Vorpal Sword."

Mirana frowned at him. "Yes, I know. Why?"

Stayne smiled mysteriously. "So it would be safe. I knew if Iracebeth got hold of it, she would not understand its significance. To her, it would be just another sword. I brought it back to Salazen Grum, and hid it in a chest in the Bandersnatch's cage."

Mirana gaped at him. "You…hid…?"

Stayne laughed. "Yes. Your sister was terrified of the Bandersnatch. She wouldn't go within twenty yards of him, so that gave me the perfect hiding place." He spread his hands, grinning. "Iracebeth promptly forgot about it. She never could keep a thought in her head for very long."

Mirana laughed. "You are quite devious when you wish to be, Ilosivic Stayne. But after you found the Oraculum, did my sister cotton to what a powerful weapon she had on her hands?"

Stayne frowned. "Unfortunately, she did. I had to assure her every five minutes that the Sword was in a safe place, and that Alice would never be able to find it. But neither of us counted on Alice forming a friendship with the creature." He touched a hand to his cheek, and smiled ruefully. "Your sister didn't take the news of Alice's escape too well. I thought my head was going to fly off my neck, she slapped me so hard."

Mirana smiled in sympathy. "And what happened on the Frabjous Day?"

Stayne looked over at her. "Before or after you exiled us?"

"After."

Stayne smiled grimly. "Your sister was driving me insane. She kept screeching at me, and I was beginning to seriously consider strangling her. But then I would have to drag her corpse around, and that was an extremely unpleasant thought. I reminded her rather forcefully that she was no longer Queen, that she had ruined my life, and told her to shut her bloody trap. Which, astoundingly enough, she did, giving me a chance to get some sleep." He chuckled. "Of course, she promptly woke me up, scared of a noise she had heard-which turned out to be a rath."

He smiled softly, gazing into the middle distance. "The rath was nothing to look at, but his owner….she was beautiful. Still is, actually. I was transfixed by Alannah even then". He paused, and continued in a thoughtful tone. "No, that's not true. I'd been transfixed by her since the Masquerade at Salazen Grum. Seeing her up close only added fuel to the fire. Those eyes of hers…." He sighed, and Mirana laughed gently, bringing him back to reality.

"How did she free you from the chains?"

"She picked the lock with her dagger. Iracebeth slept through the whole thing. After I was free, she took me home, showed me a place to sleep. I had a nightmare, and she comforted me. We became lovers the next night, and I realized that I never wanted anyone but her to share my bed ever again."

Mirana smiled hugely. "She did you a great service, you know."

Stayne nodded. "I know, and it's one I am constantly thanking her for."

Mirana kissed his cheek. "Thank you for talking with me. It helped lift my mood."

Stayne bowed. "Any time, my friend." He watched her leave for the palace, and then turned to his men, adopting his Captain Voice.

"Alright, men! Rest time is over! Time to get started on more sword exercises!"

The White Soldiers groaned in unison.


End file.
